Diego, the Fox
by Little Bones
Summary: "After a storm some days before the 25th December, leaving families of vaqueros without homes, Diego wants to bring some happiness to the children for Christmas. But when Monastario comes in the way, all won't happen as expected."


23 December 1820, a storm came pouring down on California blocking the main roads between pueblos. Some families of vaqueros found themselves without homes and Padre Felipe offered them shelter in the mission where Diego regularly visited since those last three days.

Although all was better, Diego realized that the youngest children were sad in spite of their smiles. So, he decided almost at the last moment to prepare a surprise for them. He had to meet Padre Felipe at the pueblo and he took benefit of the occasion to present him his plan.

A freezing wind was blowing on the desert plaza of Los Angeles' pueblo when he arrived. He stopped in front of the chapel and knocked at the door where an Indian came to open it and invited him to follow him. However, as he made a step inside, cries of protestation were heard toward the cuartel. He recognized the padre's voice and the one of Monastario.

With a quiet pace, he went there, trying not to slip on the muddy ground.

"Buenas tardes, Capitán, Padre," the young don saluted. "What are all those cries?"

"I just warned the padre that he can't shelter those miscreants any longer."

"Padre Felipe is in his rights, Capitán. The refuge offered by the house of God can't be flouted by men. You're not without knowing it."

"Mind your own business, De la Vega, or I won't hesitate to arrest you for interference with due process to the law."

"I..."

"Diego," Padre Felipe intervened, "don't worry anymore. I will find a solution until then."

"Let me laugh, Padre, you won't get anything from this rabble. On the 25th, past midday, they will be without shelter. And if they rebel, I will send them to the mines. I don't salute you, señores," Monastario said by turning round before going back to his quarters.

"Come, Padre, let's not stay here, I have to talk to you."

"Must you confess?"

"No, it's not this sort of confession. Let's go to the tavern, we will be in a warm place; I'm counting on finding there the sergeant," Diego smiled.

"What does he have to do with your case?"

"I will explain it to you," the young don said as he took him along with him.

Once inside, Diego and the padre sat to a free table.

"You're not without knowing that Christmas is coming."

"Indeed, Diego. The children help me to decorate the mission, and with this bad weather it's not easy."

"I have in mind to present myself to the mission in order to offer gifts to the youngest ones."

"That's a good idea."

"You haven't yet heard all," Diego smiled.

"What's more?" Padre Felipe asked.

"To do this, I was thinking to come disguised."

"Disguised?"

"Yes... Like Zorro."

"Zorro? Come on, Diego, you're talking nonsense. The children admire him but from there to..."

"Buenas tardes, Padre, Don Diego," the cheerful voice of the sergeant suddenly exclaimed.

"Buenas tardes, Sergeant. How do you endure this cold?"

"Quite good. Excuse my curiosity, but weren't you talking about Zorro?" Garcia asked a little embarrassed to interfere in the talk.

"Take a seat, Sergeant," Diego invited him. "You're not without knowing that some families lost their homes due to bad weather."

"Indeed, but what is the connection?"

"Diego?" Padre Felipe interrogated with worry.

"I was proposing to the padre to do a distribution of gifts to the youngest by passing myself off as Zorro."

"A distribution of gifts? But that's a good... What? Passing yourself off as Zorro? Come on, Don Diego, you don't even know how to fight."

"Whatever, Sergeant, I don't count on fighting. Unless... Sergeant, would you help me a little?"

"What can I do for you?"

"You just came to talk about fighting, didn't you?" Diego asked cunningly.

"Yes, I have."

"You could arrive without warning and wanting to arrest me."

"Arrest you, Don Diego? But I have no reason to wish to arrest you," the sergeant exclaimed, slow on the uptake.

"Not me, well, yes me; but me acting like Zorro. The Fox will never let himself be taken, you'll agree with me."

"Absolutely, it would be so easier to arrest him," he whined.

"So, we could pretend fighting and you will let me win so I will be able to fly away. What do you think?"

"Well, Don Diego, no offence intended, but I doubt that Capitán Monastario authorizes me to participate to this comedy."

"Don't you have some days off?"

"That's not this. It's that..."

"What is it?" the padre asked.

"The capitán planned to arrest Zorro on Christmas day."

"Did he tell you how he foresees to do it?"

"Well for this..." the sergeant looked at Padre Felipe ill at ease and Diego frowned.

"Don't tell me that he is counting on ousting the families welcomed to the mission," Diego slipped innocently.

"How did you guess?" Garcia questioned, making smile the padre.

"Capitán Monastario informed me about his decision, however, I didn't know it was a trap to lure the Fox. Diego arrived just after and he heard the end of our talk."

"According to the capitán, Zorro will show at the very last minute."

"It doesn't suit to my business," Diego sighed. "Very well, duty before all, Sergeant. I will be on my guard when I will act as this outlaw. I won't prevent offering an amazing Christmas to the children due to Monastario."

"Don Diego, you should avoid to do this... Capitán Monastario would take it very bad if he ever learns it."

"If I learn what, Sergeant?" Monastario asked by stepping in the tavern. "I knew I would find you here," he added then.

"Don Diego," he saluted with a sugary voice which contrasted with the behavior he had half an hour before.

"Capitán," Diego retorted, smiling mockingly. "I have in mind to bring some happiness to the mission's children, before you will oust them, by passing myself off as ... How could I say? I doubt you will appreciate my choice."

"Don't be afraid, De la Vega, I can hear everything. For who will you pass yourself off as?"

"If I can speak freely then... Above all, don't take it badly. I wanted to disguise myself like Zorro."

Monastario's face went from mockery to anger.

"With all due respect, De la Vega, I find your idea totally weird. Do what you want, but don't come complaining if you end up behind bars in lieu of the real bandit."

"Oh! You don't have anything against it, then. I had proposed to the sergeant to participate by fighting against me."

"Fighting, Don Diego? You're raving, even the sergeant wouldn't have any difficulty to defeat you, no offence intended of course."

"That's well for this that he'll have to let me win," the young don admitted ill at ease.

"You have such ideas, De la Vega... Don't forget that those families won't have any shelter on the 25 December after midday."

"In this case my play will be in the end of the morning."

"De la Vega, Padre," Monastario saluted by looking up before turning round.

"I told you," Garcia sighed.

"Don't worry for this, Sergeant, the capitán didn't seemed to have taken my decision badly."

"Sergeant Garcia," they heard calling with virulence.

"I have with no doubt spoke too quickly," Diego sighed.

The sergeant excused him and went out of the tavern hastily.

"If it's really a trap to arrest Zorro, he will disregard the identity of this one. You should renounce, Diego."

"And abandon the children? It's out of question, Padre. Who knows, maybe the real Zorro will protect me in my play."

"That God hears you, Diego, that God hears you. When did you plan your performance?"

"The 25 December on the morning as I told to the capitán."

"You're playing with fire."

"I'm aware. I will speak about the situation and about my idea to my father. Maybe he will find a solution to prevent Monastario for throwing out those poor people."

"I will be glad, Diego. You already did a lot for them since they came to the mission, they are conscious about it."

"As soon as the weather will be milder, we would be able to start work for them to find a home again."

"You should worry about the masquerade you're going to play."

"There is no need to worry. As I have your benediction all will be well," Diego smiled. "I simply have to speak again with the sergeant to prepare our fight."

...

In the cuartel, Monastario went to his quarters and was waiting for the sergeant. The bad weather made some damages in the cuartel but nothing which was beyond repair.

"Come in," he said when someone knocked at the door.

"Sergeant Garcia to report," the latter said, standing on attention once inside.

"Sergeant, what has De la Vega told you about Zorro?"

"Just what he told you. To know that he had in mind to do a gifts distribution by passing himself off as the outlaw. If you want my opinion, it started from a good sentiment. After all, children admire this bandit."

"... Why not," Monastario whispered thoughtfully.

"Can I tell him that you agree to free me from my military duties on this day?" the sergeant tried.

"Do it, Sergeant, do it. But just for the morning. Don't forget your mission on the 25 December afternoon."

"Si, mi Capitán. Gracias, mi Capitán," Garcia saluted jauntily.

He will be able to help his friend bring joy to children. It was with a radiant smile that he went out of the capitán quarters.

Monastario got a mocking smile.

"Don Diego, you offer me a way to ridicule the Fox and make him lose all credibility toward the population. Lily-livered like you are, you won't risk fighting against me. Your masquerade will be very helpful for me... And if the real Zorro won't show up, nothing could stop me to arrest you," he laughed with a devilish face.

…

Once at the hacienda, Diego went to find his father who was then in his work office.

"Where were you?" the latter asked.

"I was to the pueblo where I talked with Padre Felipe. You're not without knowing that families lost their homes during bad weather."

"Indeed, they lost the few they had, poor fellows."

"Alas, yes. Padre Felipe offered them shelter to the mission."

"I already know all of this, Diego. I was with you when you brought them there. Where do you mean to go?"

"You will find my idea absurd, but I have in mind to pass myself off as Zorro to go and offer gifts to the children of the mission."

"Pass yourself off as Zorro? Did you fall on your head, Son? Did you think to the risks you will take if Monastario ever learns your wisecracks? You won't be capable of defending yourself, I'm afraid."

"Our dear capitán already knows what I'm about to do."

"He... Diego!" the old hidalgo exclaimed.

"And I know from him that he will be at the mission on the 25 December to expulse these poor peoples."

"Expulse them? But he has no right."

"I know, Father. According to the sergeant it's a trap to lure Zorro."

"When did you tell me you want to do your performance?"

"On the end of morning of the 25 December. It doesn't fit to my comedy, but we could propose to the families to host them. I know we don't have a lot of free rooms at the moment, but... We can ask our friends to imitate us."

"That's a great idea, Diego. Monastario won't be able to say anything regarding us hosting friends, servants or vaqueros. As for you, you will be a paltry Zorro. Clumsy as you are, if you have to fight it would be a truly disaster."

"You know, Father, I asked the sergeant to participate in the play. He'll have to fight against me, and of course let me win," Diego reddened. "The children won't see any differences."

"Would you like some lessons until then?" Don Alejandro interrogated with hope.

"You risk regretting your proposal, Father. I'm really beyond redemption," he admitted piqued.

"I will see it by myself," the old don said as he stood up off his chair. "Follow me," he added with a cunning smile and dragging him after him.

They went down in the sala where Alejandro took two foils, passing in front of Bernardo who looked at them very puzzled. Then, they went in the rear courtyard followed by the intrigued manservant.

Don Alejandro handed a weapon to his son.

"What must I do about it?" Diego asked by taking it clumsily.

"You won't make me believe that you don't remember how to hold a foil. Don't you have a memory? What I taught you when you were a child?"

Diego slightly went pink and took the sword correctly. Then father and son exchanged some basic sparring.

"You're more gifted than you say, Son. Of course your moves lack of coordination and are more than weird but you're doing rather good."

"It's beginners luck," Diego tried, conscious to have shown a little too much.

"Humpf! Beginner, beginner... It's been a long time that you began," Alejandro grumbled by plunging to him so quickly that Diego had no other choice than to let himself fall down to dodge the assault.

Yes, he could have easily parried the attack with the sword, but it would have been too much "luck" for one day, so he chosen the other solution.

His father laughed heartily and helped him stand up.

"You'd better work on your fighting scene with the sergeant if you want it to be credible," he said ironical.

"You were warned, Father."

The old hidalgo smiled even more to his son's comment before giving him a friendly tap in his back.

"Let's go celebrating this fight around a drink," he said enigmatically.

"Celebrating? I don't see what is to celebrate. I'll have to command a new suit," the young don whined by rubbing the muddy stains which were covering him.

Don Alejandro raised his eyes to the sky, annoyed. His son was indeed beyond redemption, but on one point only, his immoderate taste of fancy clothing.

...

The sky was cloudy this 25th December. A lot of rancheros and vaqueros were present to the mission for the traditional Christmas mass which just ended.

The talks were going good while some people were already leaving. Diego took benefit to go and change his clothes and ending to adjust some details with Bernardo. After all, with Monastario risking to appear, they had better be on guard against it.

When he went out of his improvised locker room, he observed the remaining calashes. The family Esperon was still there, like the Torres, his father and some vaqueros serving each family. Then, he sent Bernardo to summon Padre Felipe and when this one arrived...

"Zorro!" he exclaimed with surprise.

"No, Padre, it's just me," Diego asserted by taking off the mask.

"Your disguise is a real success. I really believed to see the Fox in the flesh."

"Fortunately I won't have to fight truly. Is the sergeant still here?"

"Yes. He was talking with your father when Bernardo came looking for me."

"Well, game on then," Diego asserted by going to take a big bag on the back of his mount.

"One last thing, Diego. Have you spoken with your father regarding Monastario's arrival?"

"Yes. The hacendados still here are ready to welcome the families for the time being like any other friends and this without compensations of course."

"How to thank you, Diego?"

"That's pointless. Let's go, the children seemed to be impatient during the mass," Diego said by putting back his mask.

"Don't talk to me about it. I nearly changed my sermon to calm them a little, but it would have been useless. I saw Bernardo beginning to occupy them by making them tricks, I have to remember to thank him," the padre smiled.

They crossed the garden to find themselves in the inside courtyard of the mission. Diego gazed at a decorative representation of the Nativity made of planks and behind which was a little door.

"Feliz Navidad, niños!" he exclaimed by going inside the mission.

Children came running to him under the warmed looks of everyone. The one of Don Alejandro was proudly sparkling. He was seized by seeing him coming in; as such the resemblance with the Fox was great... At least in appearance. Because with a sharp look there was a tiny detail which distinguished him of Zorro, well, two. Not only didn't he have the same weapon, but also the hat was different. Details, of course, those children didn't see.

"Is this really Don Diego," Garcia asked in a whisper to Don Alejandro.

"Yes, Sergeant," he answered in the same way.

"His disguise is really great," Garcia slipped before going closer to him. "Señor Zorro."

"Buenos días, Sergeant and Feliz Navidad."

"Si, Feliz Navidad... Ah! But no, Señor... You will follow me very kindly."

"Follow you? Come on, Sergeant you don't want that I abandon those children on this feast day."

"I have to insist, Señor. If the capitán was here... Please," Garcia added by putting a hand on his weapon.

"Very well... But once outside God's house, be sure that you will taste my annoyance."

Alejandro raised his eyes to the sky in front of the verbal play of his son. Everyone followed both men outside. There, Diego took out his weapon from its sheath.

"On guard, Sergeant."

Garcia sighed.

"You don't ease my task, Señor Zorro," he said imitating him.

He hesitated to attack his friend.

"Come one, Sergeant, don't be coy," Diego taunted him as he made a simple attack that Garcia parried easily.

"As you wish," the latter retorted by changing one assault surprising somehow Diego.

Blades clashed, the exchanges seemed to be lively but remained quiet. What didn't prevent the non commissioned officer to find him on the ground after having slipped.

"Sergeant, you're dead on your feet?" Diego interrogated.

He would have added something else to his sentence but Bernardo came in a hurry indicating to the Fox that soldiers were coming closer.

"That must be Monastario. I better go away."

"Bernardo converses with Zorro like he was with your son," Señor Torres slipped.

"Don't repeat it to anyone, but Diego wanted to brighten up the niños' Christmas. He decided then to pass himself off as Zorro. And the fight we have just seen is a play. However, I doubt that the sergeant's fall was planned."

"He... He is crazy. Monastario won't appreciate the comedy."

"According to Diego, Monastario let him understand that he had nothing against it and won't prevent his play acting."

"Señores, Señoras, Señoritas, Niños, I have the regret to announce you my leaving. I wish you again a Merry Christmas to all of you," he said by going back inside the mission and taking off his hat. He had then in mind to go back to his locker room but as Monastario arrived in front of the mission, the rear door opened up in a din.

Three lancers came in without taking off their hats, swords in hand.

"Señores, you are in God's house. A man's first politeness is to uncover himself. Moreover, weapons are forbidden when you have them in hand, weren't you taught?"

...

"What are you doing in mud?" Monastario asked slightly worried as he arrived next to the sergeant.

"Well... I was fighting against Don... Against Zorro and I lost my balance," Garcia explained as he nearly misspoke, surprised by the tone taken by the capitán.

"I won't tolerate that this bandit dragged my man in the mud. Take my hand, Sergeant," he said, offering a gesture to match his earlier concerned tone under the inquisitive look of Don Alejandro.

No "baboso", no caustic reply, something was up.

"Sergeant, see that no one intervenes. It's an affair of honor between Zorro and me," he emphasized.

"But, Capitán, you know very well that..."

"This bandit loses nothing to wait," he added with a malicious smile. "Señor Zorro, I know you are inside. Turn yourself in without causing troubles, you have no way out."

In the mission Diego had seen other lancers arriving on each of his sides. On a usual time, Zorro could easily get out of this mess, except that now... It was Diego disguised as Zorro and Diego wasn't the Fox. Well, of course he was, but not in this present case. He had no other choice than going back outside from where he came. Maybe he could get in the locker room using another way.

"Señor Zorro, what a surprise and what pleasure to find you here, in broad daylight," Monastario underlined once the false bandit was in front of him.

The heart of Don Alejandro squeezed with worry.

"Feliz Navidad, Capitán. Did you come to celebrate the day?" Diego asked making sign to his father to assure him.

He noticed then Bernardo indicating him the way to take by going himself to the locker room.

"You should teach your lancers that it is blasphemous to enter in God's house weapon in hand and without uncovering," he added putting back his headgear on.

Monastario smiled to the comment.

"Your costume is great, De la Vega, but don't get caught in what's going on, you will be sorry you did it," he whispered to him before adding more loudly, "En guarde, Zorro."

"Come on, we won't fight on Christmas Day," Diego tried as the capitán took out his weapon by smiling mischievously.

"Would you be a poltroon?"

"Señor Monastario, you know very well who I am," Diego whispered.

"Yes, you are Zorro," he retorted maliciously by plunging to the false bandit still unarmed.

Diego jumped backward clumsily to avoid the attack.

"I believed you would let me entertain the children peacefully," he slipped as he dodged another attack.

"You wanted to fight, De la Vega, so fight!" he said Machiavellian.

Diego struggled not to react more than necessary and played with clumsiness in order to dodge the assaults without taking out his weapon. Children and adults began whispering, Zorro wasn't in his usual state.

"Fight, coward that you are," Monastario hissed.

"I see through your little game, Capitán. You want to discredit Zorro because of me," Diego whispered.

"And it works amazingly."

"You won't hold it against me if I hit you?" the young don questioned looking for his authorization

"Ever try," the officer sniggered sure to be able to avoid his blow.

"Gracias, Señor," he said by punching him with such a left that he sent him in the mud with a crash.

Children cried out with happiness.

Monastario shook his head as Don Alejandro hushed a laugh while the sergeant felt bad for his capitán.

"De la Vega," grumbled the officer as he stood up.

"I didn't hurt you too much, I hope?" Diego asked compassionate.

For any answer, Monastario plunged toward him with rage. Diego had no other choice than taking out his own weapon in order to deviate the blade; and in order not to arouse suspicion, he only deviated it a little. The gravity of the attack was avoided but not the wound. He felt the tip of the weapon biting deep in his flesh and winced. In a normal time he wouldn't have done such a grimace, but then, he was Diego.

"Touched!" his opponent taunted him taking out his weapon sharply and making him wince even more.

Diego dropped his weapon and put his hand on his wound. Don Alejandro made a step forward but was restrained by Garcia.

"Sergeant, let me go."

"It is the order of the capitán, Don Alejandro; no one must intervene during his fight against Zorro."

"But you know pertinently that he is not the real Zorro," the old hidalgo let out.

Children turned to him with surprise.

"Padre Felipe, is that true?" the younger asked.

"Si," he sighed. "Don Diego wanted to make you a surprise. As he didn't manage to join the Fox, he passed off himself as him," he explained.

Children remained silent.

"Retrieve your weapon so that we'll be done once and for all," the officer said.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Diego retorted stepping backward.

The locker room was now behind him. He turned round, entered in the room and locked the door. If his estimation was good, Monastario won't lose time running after him. Inside, Diego hurried to take off his black shirt. Bernardo, also there, hastened to bandage his wound. Real care must wait.

Outside, Monastario sniggered a long time, and then he turned to his spectators with a mocking smile.

"Your Zorro is only a coward. He abandoned you to your sad fate. Lancers," he began.

"You should be ashamed, Señor," one of the children dared saying.

"Ashamed to have defeated Zorro?" Monastario grumbled.

"He is not the real bandit," a second one insured, surprising the commandante and the adults not in the secret.

"And we knew it very well," a third one added crossing his arms firmly.

"You're a bad man," a little girl whispered as she held tight her doll against her.

It was too much for the officer who began to see red as the hacendados and some lancers tried not to laugh.

"Capitán, don't listen to them. They are only children," Garcia tried as he noticed anger appearing on his superior's face.

He knew very well he was risking taking it all on him, but he preferred this as having to arrest niños, above all on Christmas Day.

"As he isn't the real Zorro, then nothing and no-one can stop me throwing you out from the mission."

"By the way, Señor, our friends are going to pass some days home," Don Alejandro underlined with a slight malicious smile, he was in spite of all worried for his son.

"That's exact," Señor Esperon added.

Monastario's face twisted with anger as he turned to the padre looking for his guilty man.

"I'm in for nothing, Capitán. God made his work."

"De la Vega," he raged on by facing the door where his opponent found shelter.

"Capitán Monastario," a voice close to the mission's door and not far from him echoed.

The officer turned round in a rush.

"You didn't have your count, De la Vega?" he questioned with a brief smile.

Don Alejandro observed the newcomer and noticed straight away that it was the real outlaw thanks to his weapon and above all thanks to his intact black shirt. Apparently, it wasn't the case of the officer.

"I want my revenge," he said, acting as Diego and taking out his weapon.

"You know how to use it, I hope," his opponent said ironically.

"You offend me, Señor."

"He is bold," Don Nacho whispered to Alejandro.

"He is not Diego," the old hidalgo said imitating him. "It's the real Fox."

"How do you know it?"

"My son is not so fearless," he sighed before adding, "Do you see any wound on his left arm?"

"He is far from us, but his shirt seems to be intact."

The talk didn't escape to the children whom smiled again.

"So that's the real bandit," Garcia whispered.

"Yes, Sergeant, but there is no need to tell it to the capitán; he quickly will become disenchanted and realize it by himself," Don Alejandro sustained.

Effectively, Monastario noted the change of the fighting play very quickly and opened wide his eyes.

"Zorro!" He exclaimed as the joust was becoming livelier and daring.

"What did I tell you?" Don Alejandro asked to the sergeant with a smile.

"Who do you believe I am?" the Fox questioned, unarming the capitán under the children's cheers.

Though he didn't show it, his wound was throbbing and he won't be able to remain indifferent for a long time without risking compromising himself.

"If you thought I was Don Diego, know that I ordered him to stay sheltered. His idea was good, I think. He briefly explained to me what happened. His costume is great but as the saying goes you can't judge a book by its cover."

Monastario looked at the costume of the bandit. He had no trace of cuts.

"We celebrate Christmas today, so by way of kindliness, I won't attire you of my signature. Otherwise, if I hear that you hold prejudice to Don Diego De la Vega or to those poor families, you can be sure that the next Z will mark you forever and that you will pass the end of the year mending all the cuartel's uniforms. Is that clear?" Zorro asked by putting his sword under the capitán's chin.

"Very clear," he ended to answer by feeling the blade pressing more and more as he stayed silent.

"Very well, then Feliz Navidad, mi Capitán. Niños, don't blame Don Diego, he simply wanted to please you. Señores, Señoritas, I wish you a very Merry Christmas," he said before disappearing in the mission.

"Lancers, after him," Monastario growled, rubbing his chin.

"Señores, no violence in God's house," Padre Felipe reminded them.

Seeing his lancers hesitating, the capitán went alone in the mission.

"What a surprise!" the Fox exclaimed like he was waiting for him. "You are so predictable."

"You will regret to have come," the officer vociferated going closer to him ready to kill him.

"Come on, Señor, weapons are not allowed here," Zorro underlined dodging the assaults, his weapon in its sheath.

Carried along by his last attack, Monastario fell heavily.

"Adiós, Capitán," Zorro said before running away.

Monastario observed him going out a little further and stood up. He heard the bandit whistling for his mount. Zorro was again about to evade him. He rushed after him, fast and furious, and tripped over a cord when he went out. Unbalanced, he made some steps and fell head first in the decor of the crib which now was in front him. His face embedded itself in an animal representation, making laugh adults, niños and even lancers. There was no more trace of Zorro.

"Lancers," he vociferated, his head stuck.

A few minutes later, the young De la Vega came back, still dressed in black but having taken off his mask and taken care to put on again his other shirt.

"What happened?" he asked while the capitán was finally freed.

"De la Vega," he complained by noticing the young don holding tight his wounded arm.

"Zorro!" the children exclaimed by seeing the masked bandit who was saluting them far away as Tornado reared up.

Monastario looked at him riding away and squeezed his hands with rage. He ordered his men to get on horses.

"De la Vega," he railed by going closer to him so quick that Don Alejandro went next to his son, hand on the pommel of his own sword. "You deserve to be thrown in jail for your tomfoolery. However, I... I will be lenient with you for today," he said bitterly like if those words were burning his tongue. "Don't go imagine anything," he continued. "Next time I catch you passing yourself off as this bandit I won't hesitate killing you immediately."

On this, he turned round and went to his mount with a slight limp.

"Sergeant Garcia, get on your mount you too! We have a bandit to catch."

"I'm terribly confused, Don Diego."

"Don't be, Sergeant, we will celebrate your play with a drink."

"That's a great idea," he said playfully by rubbing his hands.

"Sergeant Garcia!" Monastario called him again so loudly that he lost his smile.

"Don't dawdle, Sergeant, I will be in the pueblo before the end of day."

"Si. Feliz Navidad, Don Diego."

"Feliz Navidad, Sergeant," the young don saluted him as he was quickly surrounded by the niños as the lancers were going away.

Diego looked at the crib with a sorry face. Padre Felipe went close to him and noticed his look. Then, he looked at the crib at his turn and smiled in spite of all.

"We already knew that Monastario was a donkey, now we have proof," he said ironically by seeing the mark left by Monastario's fall.

Each one laughed heartily and Diego winced even more when his father put his hand inadvertently on his injury while snow was beginning to fall. Laughs become louder and joy resounded for a long time in the mission.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: I wish you all a Merry Christmas! Have a great time with your family and friends.<br>Cheers_


End file.
